


Blossom

by tranquil_amour



Category: CLC (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Christian Character, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Relationship(s), Religious Humor, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, platonic tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquil_amour/pseuds/tranquil_amour
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a young christian that has an undeniable attraction to the same sex. He finds a way to let loose and forget his responsibilities as a pastor's son but he can't seem to let his sober mind take him to the man he loves and instead focuses on drunken distractions that just lead him to heart break.It was one year prior, Baekhyun was just seventeen when it was the second time that year he had been left by himself with the house. While the first time he simply slept in, walked around the house naked a few times and masturbated in the living room, which he never did again after his eyes met with the starring ceramic figurine of Jesus Christ. This time, however, he traded his sweatpants for the tightest black jeans he owned, pairing them with a black button up of which he left the first few buttons undone to make it as scandalous his God-fearing mind could imagine.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first chapter of my first fanfic, a lot of the relationships will flush out later on. I use UK/Australian spelling so if you see something that you would spell with a z or without a u that is why sorry!! 
> 
> Enjoy the fic I will update it regularly 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and if there are any mistakes let me know and I will fix it up

Baekhyun’s smile grew wider with each step his father took out of the house and he certainly didn’t waste a second to slam the door shut once his car had turned the corner. His back pressed against the mahogany door, his head falling back as his he felt himself breathe deeply for the first time in a month. Somehow the pastor’s presence made Baekhyun’s loose white top feel like iron clad chains constricting around his lungs. He could almost hear the burdensome constraints beat against the wooden floorboards as they fell from his slim frame. After taking a moment to let his body settle into its new sense of temporary freedom he pushed himself off the door, roaming around the home to take down the various crosses, framed family photos and of course the incredibly disturbing miniature statues of religious figures. To the young teen, he always felt like they were watching him in the most uncomfortable way, it did not help that said eyes were far too large for their heads and the immense plain of white had a singular off centre black dot as the pupil. He had begged his father to take them to the church or his room or just give them away and buy some that did not look more demonic than angelic but the stubborn man refused. As much as Baekhyun hated the figurines he did carefully wrap them in a dark blue towel before hiding them away in a draw with the rest of the religious propaganda that covered his home from head to toe, sometimes it felt more like a church than an actual home but that may just be the life of a pastor’s child, epically one that has no life outside of the church. The plus side of his father’s commitment to his work and his faith was that the trusted, perfect son was allowed to stay home alone when he had to travel as a guest speaker at other churches or Baekhyun’s particular favourite, week-long conferences. It was the only time the teen felt relaxed at no fault of his father, however, while the man had given a few extra rules for his son than some other parents he was not as restrictive as his son’s stress levels would make it seem. The blonde just held the belief that even if the man did not say he wanted Baekhyun to be and act a certain way, he knew that’s what the elder needed. So he would continue to play the part of the perfect son for his father, the church, and the school but it did not mean he didn’t allow himself to break every rule he was given when he was hidden away from judging eyes and successfully drugged his conscious. 

It was one year prior, Baekhyun was just seventeen when it was the second time that year he had been left by himself with the house. While the first time he simply slept in, walked around the house naked a few times and masturbated in the living room, which he never did again after his eyes met with the starring ceramic figurine of Jesus Christ. This time, however, he traded his sweatpants for the tightest black jeans he owned, pairing them with a black button up of which he left the first few buttons undone to make it as scandalous his God-fearing mind could imagine. Compared to the concoctions he could come up with now it was quite tame but for the young boy, it felt like he was walking around completely nude. As he came into contact with more and more drunken partygoers he felt his heart swell with pre-emptive regret. He had no plan when he went out that night, he had no idea what the clubs were called, no idea how to even get inside them in the first place. Reading the signs were no help either, what kind of name was ‘Bounce’? ‘Mood’ was no better and he was certain ‘fétiche’ was just 'fetish' in another language and he knew he was not ready for whatever was behind those big black doors. As he stepped over a pile of drying vomit he was just about ready to give up on his fantasy and go home, everyone seemed to talk up the temptations in places like this but Baekhyun couldn’t find anything alluring about the place. He had decided he had enough of handing drunk women the high heels they dropped on their drunken stumble to the taxi and turned on the heels of his newly shined dress shoes to make his way home, but he didn’t make it another step. His deep brown eyes met a pair of warm mocha orbs staring right back at him, a sharp breath which lead to soft scents of intoxicating firewood and a hint of nicotine filling his lungs before he held his breath. Strands of Baekhyun’s dirty blonde hair tangled with the stranger’s platinum blonde locks, however being around the same height didn’t seem to stop the younger from feeling like he was a microscopic insect compared to the dominating aura that radiated off the man and swept into Baekhyun’s pores. The stranger was the first to speak, “Lost?” He asked, his voice had a deep and raspy tone that made Baekhyun fall deeper into a lustful enchantment. He was silent for a moment, his tongue darting out over his lips before he could work up the courage to answer however his efforts were truly tested when the man’s eyes followed to glance to younger’s lips. “Maybe…a little…yeah.” He mumbled, his voice as soft as the fogged air that escaped with his voice and floated between them into the heavens. The man chuckled at Baekhyun’s nervous energy, his head tilting to the side as his dark eyes continued to travel over the other’s form with no shame. The younger took the chance to let his own gaze glance to take in more of his features, the gentle porcelain skin softened his face just slightly but it contrasted in a painfully seductive manner with the man’s black silk button up and gleaming silver jewellery that laid over his chest almost teasing Baekhyun for not being able to touch that same skin. His almost white hair was tousled effortlessly, parted just off centre with almost charcoal brows peaking through the damaged strands. It was in the middle of his gawking that the man’s hand came up to Baekhyun’s shirt, the long fingers popping the small black button to expose more of his tan chest. “How about I help you out,” He suggested, his eyes coming back to meet the younger’s as he raced to flick his eyes back up to try and avoid getting caught ogling over a complete stranger. “What’s your name beautiful?” He asked, the soft pads of this fingers barely pressing on his bare skin. His chest naturally pressed into the tender touch, his voice barely audible over the drunk commotion around the two. “Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.” The younger whispered, his eyes following the faded purple light that danced so eloquently over the male’s face. “Nice to meet you Baekhyun.” He hummed, his veiny hand slowly moving up his chest. The man’s large hand slipping around to the back of Baekhyun’s neck, the cold touch of the silver rings against his skin caused the younger to gasp. The corner of the elder’s lips tugged into a smirk from hearing the slight hitch in the younger’s breath, his thumb running along the edge of the boy’s jaw as let his eyes memorise the gentle features before him,“I’m Yoongi.” Baekhyun’s airy voice softly repeated the name, each syllable rolling off his tongue effortlessly, like his body was prepared with Yoongi in mind. 

The elder finally took a step back, separating himself from the boy with the comforting musk being replaced with the cold night air and the mayhem of neon lights with the image of blurred bystanders pulling Baekhyun back into the real world. He let Yoongi guide him inside a nearby club, “Occult?” He read as he tugged through the entrance, receiving barely a glance from the bouncer. He wasn’t sure why they were allowed to just enter like there wasn’t a line of people waiting to come inside but he decided to add that to his list of questions to ask his guide later. For now, he followed him through the crowd of scantily dressed inebriates, as much as they terrified Baekhyun’s young eyes his childish curiosity was drawn in by the pure fact they all seemed to be smiling. He wanted to know what he was missing and the arcane man he met outside intended to show him. They made it to the main bar, elbows cautiously resting on the wooden bar top to only rest in what he prayed were pools on condensation from cooled liquor mixing with warm glasses and hot air. His body tensed, hyperaware of the arm that circled around his waist to bring him into Yoongi’s side. Somehow everything felt both more surreal and dreamy hypnotic around the elder, and it was only just the beginning. “Yeeun!” He called out down the bar, his eyes following to see a woman with short black hair look up to the two of them before making her way down. Her raven hair framed her fair face in the most delicate fashion, sharply cut at her jaw with a few hairs out of place from running up and down the bar all night long. Her icy blue contacts shone even in the low light of the club, smudge black eyeshadow paired with a dark red lip gave off an almost eerie aura which might have been what contributed so heavily to the overflow of tips. “Fancy seeing you here Yoongi, who’s your new friend?” She asked, her eyes flicking between the two while her hands busied themselves picking up a rocks glass. It seemed to be evidently clear Yoongi was a regular that knew the barkeep frighteningly well, perhaps he was an alcoholic. “This is Baekhyun, he’ll be having a drink as well. Baekhyun, this is Yeeun.” He answered this notion did cause the woman to pause for a moment. Her brows furrowed, cerulean eyes examining his features and for the second time that night Baekhyun felt like a burning ant under a magnifying glass. “You wouldn’t happen to have any ID, would you?” She asked, even with her tone feeling so jovial Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel a little panicked. In no world did a high school ID card get you a drink at a bar, maybe kicked out instead and while it was a tempting escape plan the man pressed into his side was far more alluring. “Oh, I left it…at another eighteen plus…establishment…you know I am perfectly happy with a water really.” He stumbled over the longest sentence he had spoken all night. The excuse might have held some merit if he had actually pretended to look for a card and not nervously fiddle with the cuff of his left sleeve. The anxious mumbling did seem to cause a smile to slip to both the elders’ lips however and the woman put his tension to ease “Well I will pour Yoongi two old fashions, what happens to these drinks is out of my control.” She chuckled, grabbing a second glass before placing a singular piece of ice in each glass and pouring the warm whiskey over the large cube. “Thank you.” He smiled, earning a small awe from the older woman. “Another sweet boy has gone to waste.” She chuckled, before walking down the bar to serve another customer. Yoongi snorted at what he seemed to take as an accusation that went a little over Baekhyun’s head before the man took the liberty of explaining, “She had a date waiting for her here one night. Unfortunately, it happened to be the same man I took home after my shift…I apologised but she’s still a little pissed about it.” Baekhyun nodded, his hand wrapping around the smooth glass and watching the ice slowly slide from one side to the other. While it did seem that Yoongi had a reputation for taking people home only once, at least Baekhyun knew he was a bartender instead of an alcoholic. “Did you try a gift?” He asked, looking back up to the other for an answer. “A gift? Um no I didn’t really think of that. What would you suggest?” He asked, it felt a little more mocking than a genuine question but Baekhyun decided to take the challenge. He leaned his body against the bar, looking past the other people lined up along the front to take another look at Yeeun. It felt a tad creepy to him, her white sheer blouse was more transparent than not which made the black lace bralette underneath that much more obvious. Maybe that was why she was being so heavily tipped because she really wasn’t doing any noteworthy tricks. However, that same sheer top made Baekhyun’s job a lot easier than he expected. While it was partially cut off by the lace, an elegant tattoo that followed the curves of her body and displayed a beautiful deception of peony flowers along her ribs. A triumphant smile displayed itself on Baekhyun’s lips, a tinge of confidence surging through him as he leaned back into Yoongi’s hold and turned his head toward him. “Buy her a bouquet of peony.” He hummed, earning an eyebrow raise from the other. “That’s oddly specific, why? Aren’t flowers a bit…romantic?”  
“She has a tattoo, haven’t you ever noticed? Plus I don’t think it’s purely a romantic gift either, just tell her that she can allow the moment to pass as the flowers wilt or she can press them and hold on to you as a penitent forever.” He explained as if the thoughtful path was obvious. A moment passed with the elder thinking over Baekhyun’s proposal before he asked, “Should I ask exactly what a penitent is? I don’t want to end up in a sketchy agreement.” A soft laugh fell from the younger, realising that his religious upbringing even penetrated his speech. “A penitent is basically someone that seeks forgiveness from God, you don’t really look like a church goer I should have thought about that one.”   
“You don’t look particularly pious either.” He rebutted, punctuating his sentence with a quick wink that pulled another laugh from the now blushing boy beside him. He couldn’t wait to inform the other that his father was a church pastor, that is if he ever had the opportunity to see the male again. 

They moved to the lounge by the back of the club, two black leather or the more likely pleather couches set up to angle slightly inwards towards the low rise coffee table covered in glasses and empty bottles. On one couch sat a man in a pair of light wash skinny jeans with holes at the knees and a simple white T-shirt which seemed awfully casual compared to Yoongi’s outfit. He couldn’t really see the male’s face, however, thanks to a woman sitting securely in his lap in a very passionate kiss…if it could even be called that at this stage. The woman had long light caramel hair tied back in a slightly manhandled ponytail to reveal a few small hickeys over her neck. A pair of large hands placed at her waist that was covered in a fitted, navy jumpsuit that extenuates the curves of her body. It was a jarring sight but after seeing an entire breast fall out the top of a woman’s dress, Baekhyun was getting used to the expository style that a lot of people seemed to flock to. “You guys could at least hide away in the bathroom,” Yoongi muttered, picking up a black bomber jacket from the floor and tossing it at the pair before making it to the couch opposite of them. While it didn’t seem to disrupt the pair immediately, one of the young male’s hands did leave the woman’s waist to catch the jacket which to Baekhyun, seemed like a surprisingly protective reflex for someone that he had assumed to be a one night stand. Baekhyun took a seat beside Yoongi, the man’s arm slipping behind the younger’s shoulders as he leaned back to get both comfortable in his seat and a little closer to Baekhyun. The couple finally pulled back from each other, a dark red lipstick was smeared over the dazed man’s lips and Baekhyun had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing at how oddly captivated the boy was. “Don’t be mad at us because you’re not getting-“ The woman’s sentence was cut short as her head turned to them and spotted the new addition to their group. “Oh, I take it back. Well done.” She chuckled, moving her body back to sit on the lounge but her legs stayed slung over her partner’s legs with her fingertips gently running through the male’s ebony hair. Yoongi shook his head as a small laugh fell from his smiling lips with his head tilting down and a slight hint of an embarrassed flush tinting his pale cheeks that just made Baekhyun melt. As intimidating as the male’s confidence made him first appear, his soft edges were making him very easy to dote on. “Baekhyun, this is Hyojung and her weird boy toy Jungkook. They’re…the people I’m around a lot.” He said, lifting his head up again with a more smug expression as he tried to regain his composure. The snide comment earned him an eye roll from the women, Hyojung, as well as a clarification that he meant they were friends. “Wait why are you correcting that and not ‘boy toy’ to boyfriend?” Jungkook piped up, however, he was set back into his daze by the smiling woman pressing another kiss to his stained lips. Baekhyun’s eyes shifted back to Yoongi, he didn’t think he was the voyeur type so he had no interest in watching the other two become lost in each other. His eyes locked on the man’s protruding Adam’s apple gliding along his pale neck, tracing up his body to his damp lips fused at his glass. Baekhyun assumed having someone’s sexuality thrown in his face urged him to scull down his drink but, the sight also made the young boy rethink his non-voyeur status. His eyes flicked down to his own full glass of whiskey, he hadn’t tried any yet and he was honestly putting it off. Every inch of his skin felt tight like his blood was congealing and clogging his veins like he was being pulled from the world for destroying the rules that had been set for his life. The bitter scent of the tawny liquid flooded his senses as it was brought up to his face, he licked his lips before they were gently placed at the rim of the glass to sip at the drink. The taste was strong, a burning sensation flooding his body while delicate flavours of smoke and oak intertwined on his palate with just the smallest hint of sweetness flicking at the tip of his tongue. He continued to let the alcohol pour down his throat, each drop allowing him to lean further into the sturdy oak that had his arm secured around his shoulders.


End file.
